1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine tools, and in particular, relates to vise stops adapted to insure common positioning of the work in the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the machinery art, it is frequently necessary to perform repetitious cutting, milling and latheing functions on a large number of work pieces. For such operations, it is desirable to insure that each work piece is positioned in the work holder (i.e. the vise grip) the same with respect to the tool, in order that each work piece will be identically machined.
In milling machines, it is difficult to change work pieces and accurately place subsequent work pieces so that each will have the same relationship with respect to the cutting head as each preceding work piece. The desired relationship may be maintained by measuring the distance from a reference point on the vise grips to a reference point on the first work piece, and thereafter making the same measurement for each following work piece. However, this technique is time consuming.
There have been suggestions in the prior art for employing work piece locating apparatus. For example, Schott, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,645, discloses a work piece locating structure for punching machines. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,177,032, Hart discloses a hose clamp vise having adjustment similar to that described above. Zanger, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,970, teaches a micro-hole locater, while Wilson teaches a work brace and locater in U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,421.